


Three Little Words

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Три простых слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685678) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



Harry and Severus had never exchanged those three little words. From Harry's perspective, it was never the right moment—he waited a moment too long or they were interrupted. After a while, when it became clear that Severus was also _not_ saying the words either, Harry set it aside. 

He knew Severus did love him. He truly couldn't fathom Severus putting up with him if he didn't. The sex was brilliant, yes, but Harry wasn't the tidiest housemate and had nearly burned down the house once which Severus never threw back in his face, strangely enough. 

Though Harry never brought up the incident at the Burrow with Aunt Muriel and the gnome so perhaps Severus was just repaying the favour. Stranger things had happened. 

This many years in, Harry knew they'd never say "I love you" to one another. And he was okay with it because he knew the only way it would ever happen now was under the direst of circumstances....

"Open the door, you bastard!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door to Severus's lab. He'd heard the alarm the second he stepped through the front door and nearly fallen down the stairs in his haste. "I can help you!"

A toxic potions accident. Severus was locked inside to try and contain the damage.

"Get out!" Severus's voice called from the other side. 

"Severus, please!" Harry pointed his wand at the door and cast everything he could think of but each spell was absorbed or deflected, not even marring the surface. 

"Harry, listen to me." Severus's voice was so calm it chilled Harry to the bone. "You need to get out of the house."

"I won't leave you in there," Harry said, pressing his palm to the door, willing it to open. "Let me in. Please."

"I can't do that." 

Closing his eyes, Harry imagined Severus's hand pressed to the back of the door, just where Harry's was. Harry rested his forehead against the door not even noticing the tear running down his cheek. 

"Harry, I..." Severus paused.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say it now," Harry said, his heart shattering. "You _can't_ say it now."

"Harry? Harry!"

Eyes snapping open and his heart racing, Harry sat bolt upright up in bed. He scrubbed his face with his hands before turning to look at Severus who was on his side facing Harry, a look of concern on his groggy face.

They both had nightmares frequently—over-large snakes, Dementors, the special kind of evil that was Dolores Umbridge—but this was the worst of all.

Shifting back under the duvet, Harry rolled over to face Severus and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

Severus seemed frozen in place, no longer sleep-addled but instantly alert. "I can hardly imagine what sort of horror you dreamt of that would compel you to confess your affection—"

"Love," Harry said softly. "I don't expect I'll be shouting it from rooftops or taking out an advert in the paper but I couldn't let another moment pass without saying it to you, just the once."

Severus looked at him, black eyes seeming to study every detail of his face. "Harry."

"I don't need to hear the words." Harry kissed Severus's lips then lay his head back down on the pillow. "I needed to _say_ them."

Severus cradled Harry's cheek with his hand. "We always have the most profound moments at rather unusual times." 

"We've had more unusual times than most." Harry gave a half-shrug. "We've never really gone by the book but it works for us, yeah?"

"Indeed it does." Severus pulled him close, their bodies knowing, after years of experience, how to get comfortable to fall asleep entwined. 

Mind wandering as he began to doze off, Harry knew nothing really had changed and yet perhaps everything had.


End file.
